Meeting people, and Making memories
by BunnyBooBerry
Summary: Victoria Seychelles is a five year old country who loves to to meet new people and explore with her brother, Mathew Canada. While spending time with her Papa Francis and all the other friends she'll meet on.
1. Meeting America and England

FYI: 1. Hetalia is not mine. Go figure, right?

2. I'm a lazy American. So first name are human names. Last names are countries.

3. Enjoy and comment!

* * *

><p>Chapter one. Meeting America and England.<p>

Victoria Angelica Seychelles really knew nothing outside her home in Paris. The only thing she did know was Mathew Canada was her brother and Francis France was her Papa.

As Victoria walked up the steps from her rose garden, where her and Francis spent most their time together, she noticed a boy a little older then Mathew standing on the porch. He looked uncomfortable in a tuxedo and shifted side to side.

It was Mathew is calling her name that broke her gaze from the boy "Chelle! Come meet someone."

Victoria skipped her way to her older brother and smiled, "oui, Canida."

Her brother smiled at his nickname 'Canida' and proceeded to introduce the other boy, "Chelle this is your step brother. Alfred America."

The boy named Alfred smiled and hugged the little girl, "where gunna have fun, right Chelle?"

Victoria frowned, "Only Canida calls me Chelle. You can call me Victoria." she stomped her foot to look more demanding.

Alfred laughed, "Okay…. Hey wait, can I call you Tori then? Victoria sounds so proper. And you can call me Al instead of Alfred."

Victoria smiled "All right, Al." She then took both the boys' hands and led them to the other porch where Papa and the mean British man sat.

"Papa," Victoria smiled as she saw Francis face light up as she called him.

Francis reached his arms out and picked up the small girl with a smile. "Angel, how are you getting along with your new brother?"

Victoria giggled and whispered, "He doesn't speak French, Papa."

Francis smiled "I know he doesn't, but don't hold it against him, okay?"

The mean British man finally spoke to Victoria for the first time (even though it wasn't a memorable statement), "Frog, you need to stop dressing that little girl like a bloody sly-"

Al put his hand over the man's mouth. The introduced his father figure to his new sister, "This is Arthur England. Say hi Arthur."

Arthur frowned, "Hello. Vicky Seychelles." was all he said nice to the girl.

All Victoria did was nod as he creepily smiled at her trying to be nice.

~Later that night: Francis and Arthur out in the garden talking. ~

"Why the bloody hell is she not in school yet?"

"All in good time. Not yet; couldn't let my Angel go yet."

"Your selfish aren't you, twat?"

"Mother England, let's talk about America, non."

"Shut up."

"Don't bring up my little ones I'll leave yours alone."

It was then Arthur hacked a plain. He smiled to himself, _once he puts that girl in school, she will be my colony. _


	2. Meeting Australia and DrunkEngland

Chapter Two: Meeting Australia and Drunk England.

Arthur looked at Alfred and Victoria catch butterflies. He watched them run up and down and up again, all over Francis' garden.

"Al, catch me!" Victoria yelled as she jumped off the steps.

Arthur's heart was in his throat, he finally sighed when Alfred had the little girl safe in his arm.

Alfred took a step back and bumped into a boy with deep eyes and a bandage over his nose.

"Ally!" the boy said in some sort of accent.

"Hey Aussie!" Alfred gave a little smile.

"Is this your girlfriend, Ally?" the boy asked as he elbowed Alfred in the chest and raised an eyebrow.

"N-No, Aussie, this is our sister, Victoria Seychelles."

"Nice to meet you…." Victoria struggled with to greet the boy, for she did not know his name.

"G'day! I'm Logan Australia, Joey" the boy smiled and put his arm around Victoria.

"Um… Non, My name is Victoria not Joey." she tried her beat to explain to the boy.

"I callin' you Joey, 'cause you look like a baby roo." the boy smiled.

Victoria signed "a baby what?" she looked very confused, and then she felt her feet being lifted off the ground.

"Vicky, why are you so bloody serious all the time?" Arthur's breath felt hot and smelled like deep alcohol.

"What the root?" The boy frowned, and looked at Al, "Captain Cook! He's gutful of piss, Ally!"

Alfred frowned and started at the older British man, "Yeah, Aussie dude, I see he's drunk."

Victoria flailed her arms trying to get free, "HELP!" she screamed.

Her scream took Arthur aback he stepped back a few feet and shock his head, "Stop screaming, Vicky!" he smiled softly, but Victoria could see cold in his eyes.

Logan and Alfred looked at each other, and then Logan pointed to some rope on the ground. It was thick, because it was used for tying Rose Veins to fences.

Alfred got the same idea, and shouted "Scream, Tori, SCREAM!"

"Yeah, Joey, Scream Blue MURDER!'

Victoria screamed and Arthur stepped back and the boys pulled the rope causing him to trip. Only problem with their plain is who was to catch the girl after Arthur fell.

Logan dropped the rope and jumped in the air. He caught Victoria right before she hit the ground.

"That was a close one." Alfred said as he looked down at the dazed and drunk Englishman before him.

"Hey, Ally, guess who comes to visit Francis and Arthur tomorrow?"

"Who?" Alfred and Victoria both said in unison.

_**Author's note: NOW IT'S UP TO YOU. PICK SOMEONE TO VISIT AND I'LL WRITE ABOUT THEM METTING SEYCHELLES. HERE ARE THE STEPS YOU NEED TO FALLOW:**_

**1. ****READ STORY. **

**2. ****REVIEW A NAME OF SOMEONE YOU WANT TO VISIT (Don't care who it is just pick one!)**

**3. ****SEE IF YOU CHARATER WAS PICKED. **


	3. Meeting the Italians

_Pre-reading-stuff: _

_Thanks xJonesy-as-in-Alfred-Fx for the Italy Brothers Idea. _

**Writing like this=Canada's thoughts**

_**Writing like this= Me answering Canada ***__As the voice in his head-scary I know*_

Chapter Three: Meeting the Italians

"Francis' brothers." Logan said smiling.

"France has brothers" Alfred said a little shocked.

"Are you talking about the Italian Peninsula brothers?" Mathew said, appearing at of no where.

"Root! Mat, where did you come from?" Logan said, believing his brother did magic or something.

"Logan," Mathew sighed, "I've been here the whole time." **it's just the narrator hates me, to include me. **

_**Sorry, Canada. **_

**No big deal.**While Mathew was having a inter conflict, the other charters proceeded as again he wasn't there.

"Al, who's the Italian Brothers?" Victoria said in a small 'please-tell-me-even-though-I'm-afraid' voice.

"There two brothers, the older one is named Lovino Italy and the younger one is named Feliciano Italy." Alfred explained.

"Yes, that's correct." A forgotten Mathew said again.

"Mate, You got to stop doin' that disappear and reappear stuff!" Logan said completely shocked.

All Mathew did was sigh. **They always forget about me. **

Victoria wanted more answers then just names of the people visiting her Papa. So, she went to Francis in hope he would answer all of her questions.

~Meanwhile outside with America, Australia…**and me…**_**Oh yeah. **_And Canada~

"So let me get this straight, Ally. You're not dating, Joey, 'ight?" Logan asked staring at his brother in an awkward way.

"No! Of course NOT!" Alfred screamed with a frown. "Although, can I tell you a secret?" Alfred leaned close to Logan and whispered, "Arthur says she might live with us in London soon."

"As one of his colonies, 'ight?" Logan asked.

For a response, Alfred just nodded a quick 'yes'.

Mathew who had been listening the whole time, without being noticed. Now ran as fast as he could to tell Francis of Arthur's plan

To talk Victoria away.

**She can't leave Paris. She just can't. **

But when he got to the house the Italian Brothers were already there taking up most of Francis' and Victoria's time.

Francis looked at his young 'daughter' and smiled.

"Dear, these are your… uncles..? Lovi and Feli Italy" Francis said trying his best to introduce the two without confusing the poor girl.

"How to you do?" Victoria asked with a small curtsy.

"Fine it is nice to meet you little, Seychi" Feliciano said with a smile as he shook the girl's hand.

"Whatever. Just keep that creep Francis away from me. And the nickname is Romano. Call me Lovi and I'll give you a South Italy welcome. " The older boy, Romano, said shoving his fist in the little girl's face.

"u-um I-I'm u-u-m" Victoria was to scared to think of something to say, so she just nodded.

"Oh. Lovi" Francis said softly, "You'll be happy who's visiting me tomorrow."

"Who's that, Papa?" Victoria asked before Romano could scream at Francis for using his real name.

"My dear friends, Antonio and Gilbert." Francis said proudly.

Romano's eyes grew wide, "Toni" he whispered softly, but Victoria heard and turned. She was going to ask something, but forgot what it was when she saw the look of anger on the Romano's face. She quickly turned back around to face somewhere else, besides his face.

_author's-note: The reason this took so long was because I was waiting for more Reviews… I see why I failed Marketing. Can't even get people to read my story. *semi sad face* But to those of you lucky few still reading my crap… I mean stories. *Smile* Thanks._


	4. Metting Russia and his crew

Author's note: So I found out there is not only a fan-pairing for Ukraine x Canada, but there are also ones for Seychelles x Belarus and Russia x Seychelles. So hints of all three will be in this chapter. (Not like Make-out scene, more like little things that make you go 'AW', unless you're a jerk with no heart *cough* England 's fans *cough* Just kidding' I love you tea drinkers, really I do. ~Jeeze have a sense of humor~

AND ANOTHER THINGY- This chapter is the idea of ~ Never Losing Hope.

**Writing like this= Russia's thoughts**

_**Writing like this= Canada's thoughts**_

_Writing like this= everyone else thoughts** *depends who's talking*_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Meeting Russia and HIS crew.<p>

**My sister, Laryssa Ukraine, said we had to see the world more. Our cold house was comforting, but it didn't comfort her much. So, we packed up and took a vacation. Why not visit the pretty pig-tails girl, da? **

_**I can't get a word in. The Italian brothers are talking to everyone not drunk (Those under 21, except Al), and everyone over 21 (and Al for some reason) IS drunk. Way to go father- figures. Woo-hoo. **_

Victoria sat, alone, staring at everyone fussing about during the party. Then she look at the clock it was almost midnight time for her to go to bed.

She was just half way up the stairs, when a load knock came from the front door. She skiped down the stairs, and answered it.

"May I-AHHH!" little Victoria couldn't get her sentence out, before the large Russian man picked her up, and slung her over his shoulder.

"You remember me, da? If you remember, I put you down. If not your mine, forever." he said as if it was nothing major.

"um…. You're… Russ… no… Eurasia….no…. OH! Mr. Russia." she yelled then felt herself being lowered.

"You do remember, da?"

Victoria nodded as an answer.

_**I think Chelle went to sleep, meaning I can talk to her about Arthur… Wait! Laryssa? Non! In my house! **_Canada felt his cheeks get hot, for once he was glad he wasn't noticed easily.

Victoria looked at the two ladies behind the Russian man, "Who are your friends, Mr. Russia?" She asked curiously.

"Call me Ivan, da? Mr. Russia was my father." Ivan smiled at the pig-tailed girl. "And little pig-tails, These are my sisters, Laryssa Ukraine and Svetlana Belarus."

Svetlana nodded. _No wonder big brother wanted to come here, she's adorable. But not as adorable as me. I'll make sure of it, Big Brother._

Laryssa waved and looked around. _I knew he wouldn't want a farmer girl. Oh, my heart aches. He is hiding from me. _

Svetlana headed upstairs with Victoria while Laryssa and Ivan joined the party.

"Why aren't you downstairs?" Victoria asked after a few moments of silence between the two.

"Because I'm not one for parties." Svetlana said softly. It was then she noticed the little girl was asleep on her lap. She smiled. _Big brother, I would make a good mother._

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile- America and England outside somewhere~<p>

"Your bloody drunk boy" the stumbling Englishman said to the young housed American.

"Not worse then you." Alfred retorted.

"Hold your tongue." Arthur screamed stumbling over a lawn chair.

"When is this plane to get Tori out of Paris going to begin." Alfred asked curiously

"The bloody room is spinning!" Arthur complained.

"I-" Alfred passed out on top of the complaining British man.

* * *

><p>~MEANWHILE back inside. Canada and France~<p>

"PAPA!" Mathew yelled wishing the Frenchman would turn around, but when Francis finally turned around Mathew wished he hadn't.

Francis put his arms around Mathew's neck and gave him a sly grin.

It was then Laryssa came into the room to find Mathew.

"Mathew?" Laryssa asked with tears building in her eyes. _He has broken my heart! _She thought.

_**Oh crap. **_Mathew thought. "It's not what it looks like. I swear."

By now Francis was semi-crawling to the couch. Mathew was so embarrassed and sad. Tears came down his cheeks.

Laryssa saw this and smiled, _he cares. _With that thought she hugged Mathew softly, and smiled.

" I missed you. Mathew."

"I- I- I missed you, Laryssa."

* * *

><p>Ivan stumbled around the party as he watched drunk fellows fall one after another. He finally reached the alcohol table, and was shocked at what he saw.<p>

**NO VODKA!**


	5. Meeting other islandsJapan and Taiwan

* The author of this has exploded with joy from all your wonderful comments* _Okay so I didn't exploded, but I still love that you guys actually like this. YAY! Anyway on with the story O.O~ xJonesy-as-in-Alfred-Fx -__**Thanks again for your amazing idea. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Meeting Other Islands- Japan and Taiwan<p>

Victoria was rudely awoken by the sound of things being smashed down stairs. _What was going on?_ she thought horrified as her little feet ran across the hallway and down the stairs.

"Where is the vodka?" Ivan roared. "HOW CAN YOU HAVE A DAMN PARTY WITHOUT VODKA!"

Victoria quickly saw everyone pressed against the wall. She never understood why people had a fear of Ivan, till now.

"M-mr. R-Ivan?" Victoria whimpered softly.

"Angel, NON! Don't get too close!" Francis screamed

Ivan turned slowly towards Francis and put his finger to his lip as he made a shushing sound. "She has something to say." Ivan then turned to Victoria, "What is it? Can you not see I am angry, da?" Ivan asked with a freighting smile.

"Yes I-I know you are upset, Ivan, but braking the furniture won't help." she cleared her throat. She was so scared she couldn't stop shacking, and then Ivan bent down wrapping his husky scarf around her.

"Are you cold?" Ivan asked.

"No." Victoria said then wrapped her small arms around Ivan's rather large chest. "Please stop braking the furniture, Ivan?" Victoria begged.

Ivan smiled, a real genuine smile, and nodded. "I'm not upset anymore. I have found something warmer then vodka. You want to know what it is, da?"

Vitoria nodded.

"It is you pig-tales." Ivan said softly. "You are a very brave little girl, so please go back to sleep. No one or thing will wake you again.

~The next day~

Romano sat up, and yawned. He looked down, and saw Feliciano curled up around him.

"Feli! What the HELL are you doing, bastard?" Romano said pushing and waking the younger Italian.

"I was sleeping." Feliciano muttered with a yawn.

Then they both sprang up when they heard a knock on the door.

Romano pushed Feliciano out of the bed and pointed to the door. "Go answer it." he demanded, and Feliciano did just that.

"Seychi!" the Italian boy smiled at the little girl.

"Hello Feliciano. Um, I went to your room and you weren't there so Antonio told me you might be here. Papa sent me to tell you there is a man here for-"

"Hello Italy-san." A vice interrupted Victoria.

The man had short black hair and a weird looking dress thingy on. Behind him stood a girl, a little older then Victoria, with long brown hair and a sing curl flowing down.

Alfred, who had lead the two upstairs, smiled when he saw Victoria eyeing the new guests. He decided to introduce them.

"Tori, this is Kiku Japan and his younger cousin Mei Taiwan.

"Oh." Victoria said acting interested, even though Francis had already explained to her who these people were. "Alfred, how's your hangover?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject, but Alfred took that as sarcastic slam to his pride, so he locked her into a head lock rubbing his knuckles on her scalp.

"STOP IT!" Mei shouted.

"Yes, I agree America-san. Let the little girl go." Kiku said softly.

"Yeah! Bastard! That's just mean!" Romano yelled.

"Look! Seychi is crying!" Feliciano yelled.

Alfred's eyes went wide. He released Victoria, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Tori… I-I…". Alfred stopped talking, because he noticed Victoria laughing so hard tears filled in her eyes.

"Your so sensitive, Al!" Victoria laughed.

Alfred began to laugh as well, "Am not!" he whined.

~Meanwhile- Spain. Prussia. France. England.~

"Amigo, why haven't you introduced Gilbert to Victoria, yet?" Antonio asked.

"He hasn't introduced you either bloody Spaniard." Arthur retorted.

"It's 'cause were awesome. Right, Frenchy?" Gilbert asked smiling.

"Non, it's 'cause of what happened when I introduced you to Mathew, Gilbert. I don't want the same to happen to my little angel."

Antonio laughed "Then why introduce Arthur to her?"

"That's nasty, you Spanish twat!" Arthur yelled.

"Just introduce us, soon, okay?" Gilbert begged.

"Yeah, amigo!" Antonio added.

Francis nodded.

~LATER THAT DAY~

Mei was walking seeing what she could find to entertain herself with.

Victoria at the other end of the hallway was doing the same.

Funny, how neither one of the girls saw each other till it was to late.

"Oh. Sorry." Mei said holding her head from the latest collegian.

"Non. It's my fault. Sorry." Victoria said holding her head as well.

"You two should be more careful." Kiku said nodding to both girls.

"Yeah." both the girls said in unison.

It was then a small creature jumped out of Kiku's hand and on to Victoria's head.

"I like your cat. He's cute." Victoria said reaching up to pet it.

Mei laughed as Kiku explained it was a dog.

"Still cute." Victoria smiled sleepily.

Francis turned the corner, and smiled.

"There is my angel. Time for bed." Francis said picking the little girl up.

"Goodnight, Seychelles-chan." Kiku said picking up his weird dog.

"Tomorrow we will play." Mei said with a smile.

Victoria nodded and fell asleep in Francis arms.

* * *

><p><em>Author note: So that's that. ~YAY!<em>


	6. Meeting Spain,Prussia,and Scotland

Author note- China and other Asians come later. Be patient, please. Also, I admit that France is ONE of my favorite Hetalia characters, and one of my least is England. BUT the France x England fight will not happen, but to feed your violent need there will be Scotland x America fight. OVER SEYCHELLES… and England. ('cause we all know bloody England is the bloody girl, twat-love you Jazz *my own England*) AND THERE IS MORE- I can't believe I can write one of these in like an hour.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Meeting Spain, Prussia, and Scotland.<p>

Victoria woke up to red eyes staring at her, and the sound of a guitar.

"What's going on?" she demanded sitting up, in her rather large princess bed.

"We wanted to introduce ourselves, chicka."

"'Cause were so awesome, Frenchy won't introduce us himself."

Victoria nodded, "Well, hello. I'm Victoria Seychelles."

"We know, Amiga. My name is Antonio Spain."

"I know," Victoria smiled, "your in love with Romano."

"N-n-"

"I'm Gilbert Prussia, and I'm awesome." Gilbert put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest to look cooler then normal.

Antonio held his tongue to show his thankfulness for the change of subject.

"VICTORIA!" came a unfamiliar voice from downstairs.

Victoria ran downstairs to check everything out, only to be lifted from the stairs.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed kicking her feet at the red haired person holding her.

"Stop it!" the figure said.

"PAPA! HELP! PAPA!" Victoria wasn't going to listen to her kidnapper.

"WHAT THE HELL SCOTLAND? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH, TORI?" Alfred yelled.

"Suck it, Stairs and Strips." the boy said putting Victoria down in a car.

Victoria noticed a cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth.

"What if France sees you kidnapping her?" Alfred asked.

"What the bloody hell?" Arthur said walking up to the boy. "Alexander Scotland who the bloody hell do you think you are kidnapping a little girl?"

In a mocking tone, Alexander said "Who the bloody hell do you think you are talking to me like that baby brother?"

By now Victoria was crying out for Francis. Alfred couldn't help being the hero.

So, he balled up his fist and smashed it against Alexander's jaw. By the time Alexander could react to this, Alfred was already on top of him beating the shit out of his face.

Arthur took this opportunity to get Victoria to safety.

"You okay, love?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Arthur. Thank you so much." Victoria clung onto Arthur's shirt sobbing.

~Meanwhile outside~

"STARS GET OFF ME!" Alexander yelled

Alfred looked around. The plan worked, Victoria now trusted Arthur with her life.

"S-Sorry, Scotland…" Alfred mumbled.

"You put out my cigarette!" Alexander said in horror.

"You punched back." Alfred said wiping blood from the side of his mouth.

Alexander held up his nose. "Well, no duh. So, what? Now the girl is going to hate me right?"

Alfred nodded, and walked inside mumbling, "Like everyone else does."

Alexander shook his head. Pretending to like his little brother was over whelming.

* * *

><p>Author note- Short I know, but whatever.<p> 


	7. Meeting Germany and Greece

_Author note: Wow! I feel so epically awesome! That AND my two most favorite Hetalia characters finally meet! Keep reading thanks~_

* * *

><p>Chapter seven- Meeting Germany and Greece.<p>

Almost everyone sat in the living room surrounding the little Victoria as she colored, even though she was to busy coloring her pony purple to pay attention to the grown ups.

"Seychi! You'll like Ludwig." Feliciano bragged.

"That potato bastard? No. The kid will hate him!" Romano retorted.

"I am sure Victoria will be fine, Italy-sans." Kiku said petting his 'dog'

"Oui (yes), I'm sure Angel will be quit welcoming." Francis agreed.

"She will be a proper young lady- oh wait that's imposable." Arthur replied.

"Why, amigo?" Antonio asked shocked Arthur would insult the girl like that.

"She was raised by a Frenchman." Arthur smirked.

"For a little kid I think she's pretty awesome, and I think West will like her too." Gilbert pushed back his white hair to seem more tough.

"You, Gilbert, liking my angel is exactly why I invited you brother to stay here." Francis said in a low whisper he thought only Gilbert could hear.

"If he was going to rape her, he's done it already." Alexander snorted strolling in and puffing his cigar smoke right in Francis' face.

"What the bloody hell are you-" Arthur couldn't finish as Alexander held his lips together.

"Hush, no one wants to hear you." Alex said with a smirk.

"Maybe, some of us do, mate." Logan said trying to look cool.

Alfred pulled him away, "Don't upset him for Tori's sake." Alfred begged.

Ivan paused down the hallway with Svetlana not far behind him.

"What are you coloring pig-tales?" Ivan asked uninterested in the others ideas and thoughts.

"My princess sparkle pony." Victoria smiled up at him.

"Do you like horses?" Svetlana asked sitting on the other side of the girl, interested in what ever her older brother was interested in.

" Not really I like fish more." Victoria answered with a smile.

"I like fish too." Mei said coming down the hallway, "May, I color with you, Victoria?"

Victoria nodded. _I wonder were Canida and that one girl I saw him with are. _Victoria thought, then looked up when the door bell rang.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano smiled rushing to the door.

The German man stood before the Italian shocked, embarrassed of what he knew what would come next.

Sure enough Feliciano stood upon his tip toes, and kissed the man on both cheeks. Which survived a lot of smirks and 'awes' from the crowd inside. The smirks and 'awes' got a scowl from the still dazed German.

Victoria tugged on his pant leg. The man looked down, and Victoria curtsied introducing herself "I'm Victoria Seychelles, you are?"

"Ludwig Germany. It is very nice to meet you." Ludwig nodded.

Just then a horrified Canadian came running into the room. "WE'RE OUT OF MAPLE SYRUP!" Mathew screamed.

Francis laughed.

Arthur snorted, "So over dramatic like his father."

Laryssa smiled, "I find it charming."

"WEST!" The Prussian smiled playfully punching Ludwig in the shoulder.

"Gilbert, I have to come all the way to Paris just so I know you'll… behave yourself."

"That's why your such a good little brother." Gilbert smiled.

The door bell rang again.

"expecting more guest?" Antonio asked

"Non." Francis answered with surprised spilled out across his face.

Victoria opened the door this time. She saw a large tan-ish man with short curly hair dark sparkly green eyes a single curl standing on end at the top of his head.

"H-Hello?" Victoria asked softly.

"Hello. Is Kiku here?" the man asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

The man bent down to meet Victoria's level "My name is Heracles Greece. Please, tell Kiku Japan I am here. Here is a reward if you do." the Greek reached behind him, and handed Victoria a small honey auburn colored cat.

Victoria smiled and took the cat. "Kiku! A person is here for you!"

~Later that day: Greece and Seychelles- on the roof~

Heracles lifted his eyes sleepily, and then stretching. Victoria climbs the later to the roof. She is surprised to see the Greek half asleep up there.

'Heracles?" Victoria said in a small voice.

"Yes?"

"Does the cat have a name?"

"Orion "

"How did you come up with that?" Victoria couldn't help, but the Greek man hid complex meanings in simple things.

"It was a story my mother told me."

"Can I hear it too?"

"Yes. There once was a goddess named Artemis. She loved a man named Orion, but her brother, Apollo, tricked her into killing him." Heracles pointed to the sky at a long chain of stars. "After she killed him, Artemis carried him to the darkest part of havens so he would shine the brightest. That chain of stars is called Orion's belt."

Victoria smiled down at the kitten in her lap and smiled. \

"Thank you for the story."

"You welcome." Heracles gave her a sleepy smile then laid back and closed his eyes falling to sleep.

* * *

><p>Author note: Had to write this before I lost it.<p> 


	8. Meeting China and the rest of Asia

Author note: The moment you've all been waiting for… THE ASIANS! My title is misleading… Because I don't know if it's actually ALL of Asia. *I failed my freshman map final, so don't quote me on this.*

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- Meeting China and the rest of Asia.<p>

Ludwig sat up, of course, Feliciano was laying next to him. A blush spread across his cheek. _This isn't the time for- I have work to do, _he thought. Feliciano had to understand how critical his position was.

He decided to set a trap just to prove that point. This was going to have to take complex planning… and beer, lots of beer.

~Later~

Victoria stood on the 'x' like Ludwig told her to, as she happily sipped a juice box.

"What am I suppose to do again?" she ask. Ludwig should have know better to give her the juice box before he started explaining.

"You stand. There. On the 'x' and look-" Ludwig blushed, but sent his hand up over his face like he was wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Look what?" Victoria asked suddenly very interested in her part given her new motive, and since she drank the juice box.

"Cute." Ludwig said in almost a whisper.

"Al showed me a cartoon that had a person stand on a 'x'. You don't have a piano do you?" Victoria asked with hint of worry in her voice.

"No, no piano." Ludwig asked. He felt very perverted 'man-fishing' like this, but he had to prove his point.

Sure enough, just as the thought left his head, Gilbert strolled in.

"Hey almost as awesome as me girl. What are you doing?" Gilbert look down to see big brown eyes staring at him. The little Victoria curtsied and smiled up at him.

"I'm not doing anything, but standing here." Victoria said in a soft high pitched voice that sounded down right adorable.

Ludwig shock his head. Because if had doubt Gilbert would fall for the plan, he had no doubts now.

Victoria stepped back a little off the 'x', and Gilbert stepped forward reaching his arms out to grab her. Suddenly, Ludwig released the rope, and a bucket of cold ice water splashed on top of the Prussian's white hair.

"WEST! What was that for?" the wet man whined and pouted.

"Control yourself." Ludwig said smirking

Victoria laughed at the wet Gilbert, which was a bad idea. Her laughing at him brought her back to his attention.

Because if you tell a Prussian he can't have something, he will find a way to have it.

~The next day~

Antonio and Romano were no where to be found. Victoria and all the other guests at Francis house looked everywhere, but saw no sign of them.

After the others gave up, Kiku, Heracles, and Victoria decided they would continue the search by themselves.

Kiku really didn't talk much, and Heracles just stared ahead looking very tired.

"Maybe you should take a nap." Victoria suggested.

"I think I will." Heracles said with a smile and leaned against the tree shutting his heavy eyelids.

After they were far enough away for Heracles to not hear them, Victoria began asking questions.

"Do you like Heracles?"

"Greece-san, of course, he is a good friend." Kiku said hiding his face.

"No. I meant like-like him?"

Kiku shock his head 'no '. but Victoria could see he just wasn't comfortable talking about it.

It was then Victoria tripped over a weird black and white animal. She screamed not knowing what it was.

Kiku laughed, which in return made the little Seychellois girl stop screaming.

"W-what is it?" Victoria asked completely horrified

"It is a panda." Kiku stated looking around, "I'm sure Land of the falling sun or better known as China-san is around here somewhere."

Victoria started up at the tall man with a slender black pony tail trailing down his back, wearing a red shirt with come sort of a design of them and black pants.

The man smacked Kiku on the head, "Stop calling me that. It was cute when you were little, but now it is just immature and annoying, aru!" the man yelled.

He had completely forgotten to notice Victoria. Until, Kiku turned to her, and introduced the yelling man.

"Seychelles-chan this is Yoa China." Kiku then turned to Yoa and introduced Victoria, "China-san this is Victoria Seychelles, the little Seychellois girl Francis adopted." Kiku explained.

"Oh. So you are the little girl everyone is talking about." Yoa said smiling, "I have others that will like to meet you. Xiang and Young Soo! Get over here, aru!"

"um…" Victoria curtsied as the two boys came up to her. "Hello. I am Victoria Seychelles. You are?" "I am Young Soo South-Korea! And the other one is Xiang Hong-Kong" the energetic little boy no older then Victoria said bouncing up and down. "And I think you're pretty!"

Victoria blushed and backed into a woman.

"Victoria this is-"

"Just Vietnam." the woman said stopping Yao in the middle of his sentence. "Your Alfred's sister, right?" the woman, Vietnam, asked.

"Yes."

"Yes, it's just Vietnam."

_Well that's rude_, Victoria frowned.

~Later that day~

Xiang and Victoria were walking the down the hallway. Stopped by Arthur putting his hand out.

"Yes?" they both said in unison.

"Francis is making me go to the bloody store." Arthur smiled patting Victoria on the head. "Will you to help me carry the things I buy?"

Xiang saw the way Arthur was treating the little girl. _I should go with to make sure he doesn't do anything impropriate. _

~France and Prussia- later~

Francis looked around, "Victoria!"

Gilbert looked around, also. "KID?"

Nothing.

Yang Soo was skipping down the stairs, and Gilbert decided to ask him if he saw Victoria.

"Hey, Kid. Have you seen Victoria?"

Young Soo nodded ,and began skipping away.

"Wait! Where did you see her?" Gilbert said getting really pissed off by now.

"She and Xiang left with the British guy." Young Soo answered finally skipping away without another interception from Gilbert.

"FRANCIS!" Gilbert screamed in complete horror.

* * *

><p>Ps. Hong Kong AND Seychelles were British colony thingies- but you knew that already, most likely- And to make this way more interesting. I'm including ICELAND next chapter.<p> 


	9. Meeting Iceland

_Author note: So I decided to make each beginning not really doing with the story as a whole, but memories are funny like that. They come and go. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Meeting Iceland.<p>

Romano leaned against Antonio's chest.

"Toni, why did we go away?" Romano asked blushing.

"Because te am-" Romano leaned into the Spaniard he felt skin pass his lips.

"AWE! So cute, no?" Francis smiled. "You kissed my cheek."

"What the hell you French bastard?" Romano was really pissed off now. One he hated showing affection. Two he hated Francis. So this situation was doubly hated.

Francis looked around, "You haven't seen an annoying small British man walking around with my Angel, have you?"

"NO, bastard." Romano replied.

Antonio looked up from the picnic basket. "She is missing?"

"Oui, mon ami! (Yes, my friend)" Francis replied.

Gilbert ran as fast as he could, _Damn that British bitch for getting to the girl first. _

~Meanwhile- In London~

Victoria woke up and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling.

"I have been waiting for you to wake up, love" Arthur said smirking.

"W-where am I?" Victoria wanted very badly to cry out to Francis, but knew that wasn't very smart.

"You are in London." Arthur smiled down at her, "such a brave girl. You know he loved you."

"Who?" Victoria was confused by the sudden encryption in his voice.

"France."

"Where is Papa?" Victoria was no longer amused with Arthur she wanted to know her papa was alright-

Arthur looked solemnly to the floor, "He's dead, love."

"W- What? Non! Not Papa! Mon dieu!(My God.) WHY?" Victoria sobbed desperately in Arthur's arms.

Xiang awoke to this sound of desperate cries, but that's not the only thing. He also awoke to the violet eyes of a boy. The boy had shaggy ash blond hair and a kind of bird on his head.

"What is your name?" the boy asked

"Xiang Hong-Kong."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Geir Iceland."

The two young boys shook hand and listened to the cries of the girl next door.

~Later that night~

Alexander strolled into his room. _The drugs must have worked. I heard the girl's sobs all over the castle. _He sat down and started preparing for bed, for Alex this meant a shoot of hard liquor and a long smoke.

He saw something move in his bed when he poured the shoot. He moved the covers to revile a small auburn cat with a red bow around his neck. _That matches her pig-tails _Alexander thought. He then scooped up the kitten and walked it to her room.

He saw Geir sitting at the corner of her bed talking to her.

_Such a skirt chaser. _Then the little Asian boy eyeing Geir made Alex think differently_. That little player_, he laughed at his joke, and set the cat down.

As soon as, the cat left Alexander's arms it ran to the Seychellois girl.

"Orion! You made it!" Victoria said happily.

The new boy she met, Geir Iceland smiled.

The three of them, Victoria, Geir, and Xiang, all talked until Arthur said it was time for bed.

Gilbert waited in the bushes.

* * *

><p>Author note: I had nothing else to do. 8D AND I thought of making Prussia the hero. Just this once.<p> 


	10. Meeting Seychelles

Note- This is really long.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 - Meeting Seychelles.<p>

Mathew woke up to the sound of his father's screams. He didn't listen at first not until Francis came into his bedroom screaming at him. The screams still haunted Mathew as he sat next to Laryssa. _**Victoria was kidnapped. **_

"What is it, maple leaf?" Laryssa asked

"Have you ever let someone down?" Mathew asked tears filling in there eyes.

Laryssa nodded.

Mathew blinked and felt the tears fall down his cheek.

Laryssa gave a sympathetic look, and rapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry, maple leaf."

"I'm sorry little sister!" Mathew sobbed.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~<p>

Gilbert waited in the bushes for any sign Arthur had let Victoria be. The only hint Gilbert had was when the light in Victoria's room went out, and he heard foot steps down the hall. So, he decide to sneak in and kidnapped the girl back.

Gilbert got up from his potion at the bushes, and walked to the nearest window. He carefully pushed the window open crawling in, and landing with a 'thud'.

Gilbert cursed under her breath, but moved on like he knew any hero would do in this situation.

After turning down several dead end corridors and going in circles Gilbert finally made it to Victoria's room.

"Finally!" he mumbled under his breath.

Something wasn't right when Gilbert walked into the room, it had a deep smell of alcohol and smoke.

"What the hell?" Gilbert looked around for a light switch, but his hand was grabbed.

"Who the hell are you?" Gilbert was passed the point of being pissed, past the point of self gain. This had just turned into a revenge mission.

"Prussia?" came a semi- familiar voice. Gilbert couldn't place it in this dark smoke raising situation. Then his brain clicked _'If he would have raped her. He's done it already.'_ Gilbert remembered the same voice say this.

"Scotland?" Gilbert questioned softly.

In that moment the lights turned on, and Gilbert saw he was right.

"Do I have the wrong room?" Gilbert asked his cheeks burned with embarrassment from walking into Alexander's room while he was sleeping.

"Not if your looking for her." Alex pointed to the lump in the bed. Gilbert's embarrassment vanished when he realized this was indeed Victoria's room.

"So what are You doing here?" Gilbert asked almost hostile. Something about the atmosphere and the smirk on Alexander's face that made Gilbert want to punch him.

"I could ask you the same question." with that statement Alexander's smirk grew bigger.

"Don't give me crap, kid. Answer the damn question."

Alexander bent down towards Victoria. Gilbert was ready to punch the Scottish Bas-

"Here." Alexander whispered laying Victoria and a kitten into Gilbert's arms.

Alexander frowned when he saw Gilbert stand there.

"The faster you get her away, the faster I can wake up Arthur and wake him spas'." Alexander gave a light laugh and practically shoved Gilbert out the door.

* * *

><p>~England's room~<p>

"Double double toils and trouble scones burn and tea boils." Arthur repeated this conation over and over again in hopes it would result in a spell. But, sadly it did not.

~Hong Kong +Iceland's room~

"Xiang?" the Icelandic boy asked leaning over the side of their bunk bed.

"Can't sleep either?" Xiang asked Geir.

Geir shook his head 'no'.

"Are you worried about the girl?" Xiang looked up at his roommate.

"No."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"You." Geir carefully jumped off the top bunk and snuggled next to the Asian boy.

"Goodnight, Xiang."

"Good- Goodnight, Geir."

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile- France and Seychelles Grandfather~<p>

"Don't worry Monsieur (Mr.) France." the old Seychellois man spoke with many years of wisdom.

"Why should I not worry?" Francis said between sobs, "You in trusted me with your only granddaughter, and I could not protect her."

-fLaShBaCk-

_Francis docks his ship in crystal clear water, and is greeted by an old man. In the man's arms is a sleeping little girl with long curly brown hair in a blue dress. _

_On the ship the girl wakes up and is scared. Francis smiles and gives the girl a large box wrapped in red ribbon. Francis is amused at the little girl not caring what was in the box just about the long ribbon. Francis cut the ribbon into two and tied it into her hair. When he was finished the girl had two curly bouncing pig-tails tied up in the red ribbon. _

"I believe I am to blame." the man spook braking Francis from his flashback. Old brown eyes stared at Francis, "My granddaughter suffers from irregular memory lose."

"How do you lose your memory irregularly?" Francis stared back at the old eyes with curiosity.

"When she was a baby she was attacked by a swordfish. She hit her hard on a rock, causing this abnormal ability to lose her memory at a sudden moment."

"She'll forget about me too, no?" Francis curiosity turned to horror.

"I'm afraid so." the old man shifted to the front door when he saw headlights. "expecting someone?"

"Oh. That is just Gil-"

Francis' face turned to see Gilbert holding a sleeping Victoria.

"Gilbert- I- I"

Gilbert held up his hand to stop Francis' apology.

"I did this to prove the French are still the most perverted." Gilbert laughed, "Besides playing hero was awesome… Just this one."

Francis smiled down as his arms wrapped around his angel.

Victoria's eyes fluttered open to see a familiar, yet, unfamiliar face.

"Bonjour missour… Quel est votre nom? (Hello mister…what is your name?)" Victoria asked the blonde man holding her. She was shocked to see tears run down his face.

"My name is Francis, Angelica." Francis said while holding back a sob.

"How did you know my middle name?" Victoria said starting to get shocked.

"I told him, Victoria." her grandfather smiled at her grabbing her from Francis' arms. "Francis is a friend of mine. You were asleep, sorry if we woke you, dear."

"Oh. It's alright, grandpapa."

* * *

><p>~Ten Years Later~<p>

"Grandpapa, why do I have to go to school all the way in Pairs?' Victoria frowned in her red school uniform.

"What happened to that little girl who listen to me?" her grandfather smirked.

"She grew up." Victoria smirked back.

"So much like your mother. To answer your question, Francis requested it for you."

"Francis… oh. Yes! Your friend, right?"

"Yes, remember he help raise you."

"He did?"

"Indeed." her grandfather gave her a hug the waved her off so she could catch her plane.

~At the school~

The school was huge and fancy. How would she make friends in a place like this? Victoria could not remember a time of having friends that were not animals, still the feeling was there. I hope everyone here is nice-

"Hey! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" the Englishman asked with a shocked expression.

"Um… I'm going to school here." Victoria answered.

"You- You don't remember me do you?" the Englishman said raising his eyebrows.

"No should I?"

"No. not at all."

THE END!


End file.
